Maya (Adventures)
Maya (Japanese: マユ Mayu) is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. History Maya debuts in the as a student in the Aspertia City Trainers' School. Maya is first seen with and greeting as he heads to class. When Blake, Leo, and Hugh are punished by the new teacher, for disrupting the class, Maya defends Blake by blaming Hugh for everything. Later, Cheren has the class split into two gendered groups and has them battle each other. Maya is eventually defeated, but congratulates the new student, , for winning the girls side and obtaining a Pokédex. After an attempt to try and get Whitley closer to him fails, Blake returns to the school while everyone is participating in a Berry planting class. Seeing Blake carry Whitley like a princess shocks Maya and the rest of the class. Maya later travels with the class to Pokéstar Studios on a class trip. She, Yuko, Yuki, and Whitley browse the area and wonder what kind of movie they should participate in. Although reluctant, Whitley is assisted by Sabrina, who uses a Spoon of Destiny to pick a movie for her. After leaving, Maya and the others realize that Sabrina is actually a famous actress. Once the trip ended, Maya and the other girls excitedly wonder what to do for the upcoming culture festival at their school. The girls' chattering annoys Hugh, who questions why they bother attending school if they don't focus on getting stronger. Maya berates Hugh's abrasive personality, and states that she feels sorry for his younger sister for having such a bad brother. Hearing this infuriates Hugh into attacking the girls with his before being stopped by Leo. Maya and the others angrily leave as they hope that Hugh gets expelled. Later, Maya competes in the Autumn Choir Tournament as a member of Team alongside Blake, Whitley, Hugh, Leo, Yuki, and Yuko. After a hard battle against Team , Team Jigglypuff emerges as the winners of the tournament with the help of Blake's . As a reward for their performance, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to participate in the Unova Choir Tournament. After traveling on Pop Roxie's boat, the class arrives at their destination. Shortly after stepping onto land, Roxie discovers a member of the executive committee for the Unova Choir Tournament whose was stolen by a group of people. While Blake, Whitley, Hugh, and Roxie go off to find the thieves, Maya and the others stay behind to look after the committee member. When the class meets up with each other, Maya, Yuki, and Yuko attempt to tell Cheren about the situation, but are interrupted by Hugh. Hugh reveals to everyone that thieves were actually remnants of Team Plasma that have returned. He also reveals that one of the girls in the class is a member of Team Plasma and presents a pendant containing a picture of N he found as proof. Hugh tells everyone that he plans to leave the Trainers' School to continue his pursuit of Team Plasma, but is stopped by Whitley, who was keeping herself hidden. The class, finding Whitley's behavior suspicious, begin to suspect she may be the person Hugh was talking about, but are put to sleep by Foongy's spores. Maya, Cheren, Roxie, and the class later awaken at the Marine Tube. There, they encounter Benga, another student at the Trainers' School who was suspended on the first day of class for picking a fight with Blake, Leo, and Hugh. Benga reveals that he and Marlon took everyone to safety after finding everyone lying unconscious just after witnessing Castelia being frozen by Team Plasma's flying ship, the Plasma Frigate. While Cheren discusses how to deal with Team Plasma with the others, Maya, Yuki, and Yuko assist N's Zorua, who had disguised itself as Whitley to fool the class into thinking she never left. Though they remembered Hugh's earlier claims, the three choose to believe that Whitley isn't a member of Team Plasma under the assumption that she wouldn't be there helping everyone if she was. Pokémon On hand is Maya's only known Pokémon. He was first seen with his Trainer as she was heading off to class at the Aspertia City Trainers' School. None of Combeee's moves are known.}} Temporary was partnered with Maya during the Autumn Choir Tournament. Together, they performed in Team Jigglypuff and faced off against other students. In the finals, Team Jigglypuff faced off against Team , but eventually came out on top. Jigglypuff's known moves are and .}} Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters